horizonzerodawnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Elisabet Sobeck
Dr. Elisabet Sobeck (geboren am 11.März 2020) war eine amerikanische Wissenschaftlerin, Robotikexpertin und Ingenieurin. Sie ist die "Mutter" von Aloy und der führende Kopf hinter Projekt Zero Dawn. Geboren und aufgewachsen in den Vororten von Carson City, Nevada, galt sie als einer der intelligentesten Köpfe des 21.Jahrhunderts. Elisabet war eine Verfechterin der so genannten "grünen Robotik" und dadurch, als Resultat einander widersprechender Sichtweisen, eine Rivalin Ted Faros. Hintergrund Im Alter von sechs Jahren experimentierte Elisabet Sobeck mit einem Elektrobaukasten und setzte dabei versehentlich den Rasen und eine Pinie in Brand. Die Feuerwehr konnte das Feuer eindämmen und ihre Mutter nutzte die Situation, um Elisabet angesichts der in der Pinie verbrannten Vogeljungen eine wichtige Lektion über Empathie und Mitgefühl zu lehren. Elisabet vertraute diese Geschichte vierzig Jahre später Gaia an. Mit dreizehn Jahren schrieb sich Elisabet an der Stanford Universität ein und schloss drei Jahre später ihr Studium mit einem Bacelor of Science in Experimenteller Physik und einem in Computerwissenschaften ab. 2040, mit gerade einmal 20 Jahren, machte sie ihren Doktor in Robotik und Künstlicher Intelligenz an der Carnegie-Mellon Universität. Sie trat anschließend eine Stelle als Junior-Wissenschaftlerin bei Faro Automated Solutions an. Bereits mit 22 war sie die Chefwissenschaftlerin von FAS. In den nächsten sechs Jahren spielten ihre grünen Roboterdesigns eine kritische Rolle bei den weltweiten Aufräum- und Renaturierungsbemühungen. 2048 verließ Sobeck nach heftigen Auseinandersetzungen überraschend FAS, nachdem Faro den Wechsel hin zur Militärrobotersparte verkündet hatte. Sie gründete ein Jahr später ihre eigene Firma, Miriam Technologies, die der Entwicklung und Verbesserung "lebensbejahender Robotertechnik" und vergleichbarer Kreationen gewidmet war. Miriam wurde sehr schnell einer der größten Anbieter grüner Roboter und Sobeck gewann mehrere Preise, darunter den Physik-Nobelpreis von 2053 und den Rachel Carson Award für Umweltfortschritt 2056. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Verhältnis zu Ted Faro immer mehr von Feindseligkeit und Ablehnung geprägt. Faro überzog Sobeck mit mehreren, zu guter Letzt sogar ganzen 18 Zivilklagen. Geschichte Die Fehlfunktion Am 31.Oktober 2064 begab sich Elisabet Sobeck widerwillig auf hartnäckige Bitten Ted Faros in dessen Firma, um über eine dringende Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Elisabet vermutete bereits von Beginn an, dass Irgendetwas kolossal schief gelaufen war, da Faro sich regelrecht erniedrigte, um sie zum Kommen zu bewegen. Auch, dass bei ihrem Treffen keine Anwälte zugegen waren, Ted überaus freundlich war und zudem verkündete, er habe "alle 18 Klagen fallen gelassen", bestärkten Sobecks Verdacht. Faro eröffnete Sobeck, dass es zu einer Fehlfunktion gekommen war, dadurch der Hartz-Timor-Schwarm nicht mehr auf Befehle reagierte, sich eigenmächtig vergrößerte und alle bisherigen Versuche, ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, gescheitert waren. Einen Tag später, am 1.November, war Sobeck nach Analyse der Daten das apokalyptische Ausmaß des Vorfalls vollkommen bewusst. Es handelte sich nicht einfach nur um eine Fehlfunktion, sondern die Menschheit sah sich mit ihrem Ende konfrontiert. In einem erhitzten Streitgespräch erklärte Sobeck dem verzweifelten Faro, dass die Roboter die Erde innerhalb von 15 Monaten kahlfressen und alles Leben vernichten würden. Faro flehte sie förmlich um eine Lösung an, wobei es ihm zunächst eher darum ging, Schaden von FAS abzuwenden, da er immer noch glaubte, es gebe einen Ausweg. Innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen entwickelte Sobeck daraufhin die Vision von Projekt Zero Dawn und präsentierte ihre drastische Lösung Faro. Dieser weigerte sich zunächst, dem Vorhaben zuzustimmen, auch als Elisabet ihm knallhart offenbarte, dass es keine andere Lösung gebe. Sie stellte ihn vor die Wahl, entweder die Finanzierung zu garantieren oder sie würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Wahrheit überall bekannt werde. Dabei teilte sie ihm mit, dass sie sich in wenigen Minuten mit den Vereinigten Stabschefs im US Robotic Command treffen würde. Faro, der angesichts von Elisabets Unnachgiebigkeit erkannte, dass es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gab, wählte daraufhin die Option, Zero Dawn zu finanzieren. Projekt Zero Dawn Unmittelbar nach dem Gespräch mit Faro informierte Sobeck die Stabschefs über die desaströse Lage und die unvermeidbaren Konsequenzen. Während einige Generäle zunächst nicht in der Lage waren, das Unvermeidliche zu akzeptieren, fand Sobeck in General Aaron Herres, dem Vorsitzenden der Vereinigten Stabschefs und ranghöchstem US-Militär, einen entschlossenen Verbündeten. Weil die Chariot-Roboter, die fortan als die Faro-Plage bekannt werden sollten, jede automatisierte Maschine übernehmen konnten, die ihnen entgegen geschickt wurde, startete Herres Operation: Enduring Victory. Dies bedeutete die totale Mobilmachung aller verfügbaren menschlichen Kräfte für einen militärisch bereits verlorenen Krieg, mit dem einzigen Ziel, Zero Dawn Zeit zu verschaffen. Dazu wurde das Projekt der Öffentlichkeit als Superwaffen-Programm verkauft, als technologisches Wunder, dass die Roboter besiegen würde. Herres stellte Sobeck und ihrem Team eine Basis in Bryce, Utah, zur Verfügung und setzte alle ihm verfügbaren Mittel ein, um Sobeck ihr Wunschteam zu beschaffen. Er rekrutierte unter strenger Geheimhaltung weltweit die besten Wissenschaftler und Akademiker aus den verschiedensten Bereichen, teilweise wurden die Leute zunächst unter Einsatz von Spezialkommandos und Geheimdiensten praktisch gekidnappt. Selbst Leute wie Travis Tate, die auf internationalen Fahndungslisten standen und im Untergrund lebten, spürte Harris auf, um sie Zero Dawn zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch andere, separierte Einrichtungen überall auf der Welt wurden in den Folgewochen Zero Dawn unterstellt. Sobeck wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, den Schwarm militärisch oder technisch zu besiegen, bevor er die Biosphäre zerstören, die Menschheit vernichten und die Erde unbewohnbar machen würde. Ihr Plan sah daher vor, den Schaden im Nachhinein zu beheben, nachdem alles Leben erloschen war und Zeit keine Rolle mehr spielte. Das Resultat war die Vision von Gaia, einer superintelligenten künstlichen Intelligenz im Kern eines vollautomatischen Terraformingsystems. Nach dem Untergang würde Gaia Jahrzehnte damit verbringen, die Deaktivierungscodes für den Faro-Schwarm zu entschlüsseln, anschließend die Roboter abschalten, in den folgenden Jahrhunderten die Schäden beseitigen, Flora und Fauna mit Saatgut und Embryonen aus Cryostaselagern wiederherstellen und zuletzt mit Hilfe von ebenfalls in Cryostase gelagertem Genmaterial eine neue Generation von Menschen erschaffen. Indem sie mit mehreren Hundert der klügsten Köpfe der jeweiligen Fachgebiete zusammenarbeitete, war es Elisabet Sobeck möglich, Gaia in der verfügbaren Zeit zu vollenden. Nach Gaias "Geburt" entwickelte sich eine enge Beziehung zwischen den beiden, eine Art Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung. Die Beziehung war so eng, dass Elisabet sich zunächst weigerte, Ted Faros Vorschlag eines manuellen Killschalters für Notfälle zu entsprechen. Dies wurde jedoch von Gaia selbst als logisch befürwortet und Sobeck konstruierte widerwillig den so genannten Master-Override, einen physischen Killschalter. Während die Arbeiten voranschritten und gleichzeitig außerhalb der Zero-Dawn-Bunker allmählich die Welt auf die schrecklichste nur denkbare Art unterging, entwickelte Sobeck zuletzt Zweifel an ihrer ursprünglichen Entscheidung und fürchtete, alle Opfer seien letztendlich vergebens. Wieder war es Gaia, die den Ausschlag gab und Elisabet versicherte, dank Zero Dawn habe das Leben trotz der Apokalypse eine Chance. Tod Am 13.Januar 2066, unmittelbar vor der Fertigstellung von Gaia informierte Herres Sobeck darüber, dass die letzte östliche Verteidigungslinie am Wichita-Frontbogen nach erbitterten Gefechten unmittelbar vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. In aller Hast wurden letzte Arbeiten teils unter Nutzung von "Abkürzungen" abgeschlossen, während das Gamma- und Beta-Personal bereits nach Elysium evakuiert wurde (oder die Menschen sich, sofern sie sich dafür entschieden hatten, auf ihren Selbstmord vorbereiteten). Für das Alpha-Personal - die wissenschaftlichen Leiter der insgesamt zehn Bereiche und Sobeck selbst - bedeutete der Frontzusammenbruch jedoch, dass sie mit Gaia an deren endgültigen Standort, GAIA Prime im Kings Peak, Utah, gehen mussten, um dort ihre Arbeit abzuschließen und an Verfeinerungen im Code zu arbeiten. Es bestand keine Möglichkeit, später noch wie vorgesehen nach Elysium umzusiedeln, da der Schwarm die Region innerhalb von 72 Stunden überrennen würde. Ted Faro wiederum suchte Schutz in Theben, seinem pyramidenförmigen, unterirdischen Privatbunker. Die Alphas um Sobeck bereiteten sich darauf vor, den Rest ihres Lebens eingeschlossen in GAIA Prime zu verbringen. Dank Elisabets Voraussicht standen immerhin geeignete, wenn auch einfache Wohnquartiere in der Anlage zur Verfügung. Als die Anlage nach dem am 15. Januar erfolgten Kollaps der Verteidigung und dem unaufhaltsamen Herannahen des Schwarms versiegelt werden sollte, stellten die entsetzten Alphas fest, dass ein Schleusensiegel statt mit den notwendigen unter zwei Millimetern Spaltbreite nur auf zehn Millimeter schloss. Dadurch strahlte eine Energiesignatur nach außen, die den Schwarm auf die Anlage aufmerksam machen würde. Der einzige Weg, das zu verhindern, war die manuelle Reparatur... von Außen. Das würde jedoch bedeuten, dass der Betreffende angesichts des vorrückenden Schwarms nicht mehr in den Bunker zurückkehren konnte und sterben würde. Während die anderen Alphas noch diskutierten, legte Elisabet ohne weitere Rücksprache und ohne Wissen der anderen ihren (mittlerweile unverzichtbaren) Schutzanzug an und verließ die Anlage, um die Reparaturen auszuführen. Die anderen Alphas wurden ihrer Handlung erst gewahr, als sie sich über Holokommunikator meldete, um die erfolgreiche Reparatur mitzuteilen. Die anderen Alphas versuchten zwar instinktiv, einen Weg zu finden, Elisabet wieder in den Bunker zu holen, doch sie hielt sie davon ab. Der Schwarm war bereits zu nah und die verbleibende Zeit nicht ausreichend. Elisabet erklärte den geschockten Alphas bei ihrem Abschied, dass ihre Arbeit beendet, Gaia betriebsbereit sei und sie daher einfach nur noch nach Hause wolle. Irgendwie schaffte es Elisabet entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten, den Weg vom Kings Peak, Utah, bis nach Carson City, Nevada, zur Ranch ihrer Eltern zurückzulegen. An ihrem Elternhaus angekommen, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank im Garten, wo sie schließlich den Tod fand. Wie genau Elisabet starb, ist unbekannt. Vermächtnis Unmittelbar nach ihrem letzten Funkkontakt trauerten die verbliebenen Alphas um Elisabet, da sie annehmen mussten, dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Tod gefunden hatte. Ted Faro war besonders von ihrem Tod betroffen. Durch seine immer stärkeren Schuldgefühle geistig erschüttert, kreisten seine Gedanken nun permanent um die Frage, was mit der neuen Menschheit in ferner Zukunft geschehen würde. Elisabet war nicht mehr da, um ihn zu beruhigen und - viel wichtiger - ihn zu kontrollieren und auf Kurs zu halten. Als er zu der Ansicht kam, dass das Wissen der alten Welt die neue Menschheit "vergiften" würde, löschte er eigenmächtig das Apollo-Archiv, das dazu gedacht war, dieses Wissen zu bewahren und die Nachkommen zu unterrichten. Damit sabotierte er die letzte Phase von Sobecks Vision und auch ihrer aller Vermächtnis, denn dadurch geriet nicht nur sie lange Zeit in Vergessenheit, sondern die neue Menschheit fiel auch zurück auf eine primitive, steinzeitliche Stammesgesellschaft ohne Wissen über die Vergangenheit. Dennoch, als der Mastermind hinter Zero Dawn, war Elisabet Sobeck die Retterin der Menschheit. Sie schuf mit ihrem Team den Keim für den Fortbestand der Menschheit nach der Faro-Plage und die Erneuerung der Biosphäre. Als sie ihr Leben opferte, um GAIA Prime vor der Entdeckung zu bewahren, wurde sie zur Märtyrerin. Ihr Vermächtnis wurde zu guter Letzt doch noch aus dem Dunkel der Geschichte ans Licht gebracht. Ihre "Tochter" Aloy, ihr genetischer Klon, spielte im Jahr 3039 eine entscheidende Rolle im Kampf gegen Hades, als dieser eine zweite Faro-Plage auf die neu erschaffene Welt loslassen wollte. Aloy entdeckte zudem genug Aufzeichnungen über Zero Dawn und das Schicksal der Alten, um zumindest eine allgemeine Übersicht über Sobecks Vermächtnis zu erlangen. Kurz nach der Schlacht um Meridian reiste Aloy dann gen Westen nach Carson City. In den von ihr geborgenen Aufzeichnungen Elisabets hatte sie die Ortsangabe von deren Elternhaus entdeckt. Dort, im Vorgarten, fand sie den Leichnam ihrer "Mutter", noch immer im Schutzanzug auf der Bank sitzend, überwachsen mit Efeu und im Zentrum eines Dreieicks aus Blumen, das Gaia angelegt hatte. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt Sobeck einen Miniaturglobus, den Aloy an sich nahm. Persönlichkeit Elisabet Sobeck war eine außergewöhnlich intelligente und hingebungsvolle Frau, die ihr Leben der Verbesserung der Welt gewidmet hatte. Sie liebte das Leben, ihr Wunsch, etwas zum Positiven zu verändern, lies sie eine Karriere als Roboterexpertin einschlagen. Sie entwickelte ausschließlich Roboter, die umweltfreundlich waren und den Menschen und der Umwelt dienten. Handlungen, die zum Verlust von Leben führen konnten, waren ihr zuwider und deshalb verließ sie im Streit Faro Automated Solutions, als Faro entschied, den Konzern in der Entwicklung von Militärrobotik zu positionieren. Aus den gleichen Gründen hatte Elisabet nur wenig Respekt für Individuen wie Ted Faro, die sich nur um ihr Image und ihren Profit auf Kosten des Lebens anderer sorgten. Sie war intuitiv und aufmerksam, daher in der Lage, Verhaltensänderungen sofort zu bemerken und daraus Rückschlüsse zu ziehen. Während der Faro-Plage war Elisabet Sobeck unbeirrbar in ihren Bemühungen, Zero Dawn zu vollenden und der Menschheit eine Chance zu geben. Doch die permanenten und enormen Verluste, die während Enduring Victory an der Tagesordnung waren, setzten sie unter extremen Stress. In der Endphase des Krieges fürchtete sie zeitweise, ihre Bemühungen und all die Opfer könnten umsonst gewesen sein. Es war nur Gaia zuzuschreiben, dass Elisabet nicht verzweifelte und ihre Arbeit fortsetzen konnte. Bei der Entwicklung von Gaia legte Sobeck viel Wert auf menschliche Emotionen, besonders Empathie, da sie erkannt hatte, dass Gaia diese würde lernen müssen, um sich um andere sorgen und kümmern zu können. Daher lehrte sie Gaia im Verständnis menschlicher Emotionen und Verhaltensweisen. Über all dem war sie zudem selbstlos und entscheidungsstark, willens, sich selbst für andere ohne zu zögern zu opfern. Das bewies sie, als sie das Siegel reparierte, während ihre Kollegen noch debattierten, wer nach draußen gehen müsse. Trivia * So wie Ted Faro ("Pharaoh") und seine "Chariot"-Roboter verweist Elisabet Sobecks Name auf das alte Ägypten, ebenso auf das Alte Testament. Ihr Familienname, Sobeck, ist eine Variante von Sobek, dem altägyptischen krokodilsköpfigen Gott der Fruchtbarkeit und des Militärs. Ihr Vorname wiederum kommt von dem hebräischen Namen Elisheva. Im Alten Testament ist Elisheva die Frau von Aaron, Bruder des Moses und Urahn der jüdischen Hohepriester. Nach ihrem Tod wurde Elisheva im Grab der Matriarchen begraben. Elisabeths Firma, Miriam Technologies, ist ein Verweis auf Miriam, Aarons Schwester. * Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Welt von Horizon Zero Dawn in Utah und Colorado angesiedelt ist, musste Sobeck ganze 270 Meilen zu ihrem Elternhaus in Nevada zurücklegen. Es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass sie das zu Fuß geschafft hat, in einer toxischen Atmosphäre, verfolgt vom Faro-Schwarm. In der Schlussequenz ist vor dem Tor zur Sobeck-Ranch das Wrack eines Fahrzeugs zu sehen, möglicherweise hat Sobeck dieses Fahrzeug 2066 genutzt. Möglicherweise konnte sie auch zunächst ein VTOL nutzen. Außerdem kämpften die letzten menschlichen Truppen mangels Alternativen auch nach dem Zusammenbruch der Wichita-Front weiter (beispielsweise die 9.MEB im US Robotic Command) und Sobeck hatte so auf ihrem Weg nach Hause mit großer Sicherheit die Front zwischen sich und dem Schwarm. Anders ist nicht nachvollziehbar, wie Sobeck den Weg geschafft haben könnte. * Ihr Schutzanzug war irgendwie in der Lage, Sobeck vollständig vor dem Faro-Schwarm zu verbergen, denn dieser hat offensichtlich ihren leicht erreichbaren Leichnam nicht angetastet und ihre Totenruhe auch sonst in keinster Weise gestört. Möglicherweise schirmte der Anzug ihre Biosignatur völlig vor dem Schwarm ab. Ihr Leichnam ist im Inneren des Anzugs scheinbar auch nicht verwest, denn Aloy sieht beim Scan Elisabets unversehrtes Gesicht. Elisabets (aus unbekannten Gründen) ungeschützte rechte Hand und Unterarm sind indes mumifiziert. Eine andere (mutmaßliche) Möglichkeit ist, dass der Schwarm technisch nicht in der Lage war, bereits tote Biomasse in Treibstoff umzuwandeln und daher schlicht kein Interesse an Sobecks Leiche (und auch anderen in HZD noch anzutreffenden Toten) hatte. * Von Gaia gefragt, was Elisabet sich für ihr eigenes Kind, dass sie nie hatte, gewünscht hätte, antwortet Elisabet, dass sie gern eine Tochter gehabt hätte, die neugierig, stur, unaufhaltsam ist und "mit genug Mitgefühl, um die Welt zu heilen, wenigstens ein bisschen". Elisabet bekam postmortem am 4.April 3021 genau solch eine Tochter in der Gestalt von Aloy. Quellen #Biografie: Elisabet Sobeck #Aufzeichnung: 31. Oktober 2064 #Aufzeichnung: 1. November 2064 #Aufzeichnung: 3. November 2064 #Die gute Nachricht #GAIA-Protokoll: 27. März 2065 #GAIA-Protokoll: 5. Juni 2065 #GAIA-Protokoll: 13. Januar 2066 #Elisabet-Sobeck-Denkmal #Securecom EVZD-XX1XD11X #Geschichte: FAS #Sobecks Tagebuch, 19.11.2064 #Sobecks Tagebuch, 16.07.2065 #Sobecks Tagebuch, 31.10.2065 #Sobecks Tagebuch, 15.01.2066 #GAIA-Protokoll: 3. Feb. 2065 en:Elisabet Sobeck Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Alten Kategorie:Faro Automated Solutions Kategorie:Alpha-Personal Kategorie:Verstorben